Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed '''(stylised as '''Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, famous for his Nerd³ Plays and his popular Machinima series 13 Ways to Die ''as well as being a huge fan of Doctor Who (BBC Series). In-Yogiverse In January 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn Littlewood of the Yogscast, for a Minecraft series, titled ''InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed, where the two would compete against (or, in the case of some games such as PAYDAY 2, co-operate with) each other throughout a number of different games. Even later, however, this changed yet again to a series called Little And Cubed. This series was originally based upon Martyn and Dan either working with or competeing against eachother in a series of activities and challenges which Dan had created in the GTA Online map creator. However, while waiting for GTA V to be released on PC, they did other challenges (also usually created by Dan) on games such as Just Cause 2 and Skate 3. They have done odd, non-continuos plays of games, such as the 2 episodes of Clandestine and Toybox Turbos. History Dan started by making a popular Minecraft comic utilising his editing and narrative skill and Minecraft. After this he began doing vlogs on his YouTube Channel, OfficialNerdCubed, named after his comic and website. He then started with his Minecraft ''series in which he built structures such as the "HMS HMS", a massive turtle city (Harold) and a giant TARDIS from the British sci-fi series "Doctor Who", complete with a control room, library and quidditch pitch. Fans built a very large pixel art drawing of his own face in the game, which was featured on the very last episode of his series where he showed the fan-server where the map was now hosted. He abandoned this (though officialy ending it on the 25th of December 2012) and forgot a fair bit about Minecraft as indicated in InTheLittleCubed. He began making edited Let's Play...s (later simply called Plays...) on the side as a break from the Minecraft videos on his channel. This started with Nerd³'s Let's Play Indie Games - Epic Inventor (although in the intro to this video he calls it his 2nd Let's Play Indie Games, the 'real' first episode seems to be privated) Quotes *"DIE DIE DIE" *"RUN RUN RUN" *"Rule number one: Don't blow up the shit!" * "It's all gone a bit Pete Tong!" * "Zomamajig™" * "Everybody who goes skiing comes back dead. That’s real. That’s science." *"I call shenanigans!" * "Nazis were filled with jam. That’s a history fact. * ’Don’t hesitate, relocate.’ That was an advert for Nazi Germany." * "Who builds a jet pack to not use it? No one. There’s no, like, Jetpack Nazis." * "It’ll be just like charging your phone, except I’ll be doing it with a Boeing and several million volts. It’ll be fine." * "If a satnav leads you to the middle of the woods and it makes a sound, does it tree?" * "Oooooooohhhhhhh twitchy leg, oooooooooohhhhhhh twitchy leg" *"Camp murder my ass!" *Okay kids, remember where we parked!" * "Humans come from the sea, right? That’s your deal? I don’t know these things, I’m a cat." * "Apart from all the women dying on the floor and spewing children from their nether regions, the church looks very pretty." * "The cubed sign made it go sad face" *"I have a flying plane!" * "Oranges and melons are both a bit fiddly to eat, but juice — juice is my jam. Jam is also my jam." *"Oh good grief, I've crashed! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MOTHER'S DAY! TUESDAY! WEDNESDAY!" *"My lamp! My lamp... aw, my lamp. You killed my lamp. I will end you." *"CATCH ME CATCH ME CATCH ME!" * "YOU HAD ONE JOB!" * "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!" * "ONE JOB!" *"Hello procrastinators, and welcome to..." (Intro to every video) *"Quick! Someone play some Benny Hill music!" *"No! Don't spiral to your death! Why must everything I love spiral to it's death?!" *"Jeff can fly!" *"BRAD!!" *"SASHA!" *"Doesn't that make me a racist racist? KILL ALL THE RACISTS!" * "I'm not racist, I hate everyone equally" *"All other music is in game music. It makes me want to..." (In the description of every video.) *"Grumble grumble grumble.." (when annoyed) *"That stupid fucking ghost train piloted by a stupid fucking ghost plowed into my stupid fucking horse, EVERYONE DIES!" *"I found a boopstick!" *"Oh no, I found another boopstick!" *"(tells an obvious lie) and that's a true science fact!" * "That was a complete lie" * Tells a blatant lie to Martyn; Martyn: "Really?" Dan: "Yeah" Martyn: "I didn't know that" Dan: "Thats because its... a.. complete lie" *"No one sees, no one sues!" *"OH FUCK! I'm dead..." *"The ghost of the sea took my umbrella, and now my trousers are moist." *"Your AI's better than my AI..." *"This gay kiss!" *"A chicken is talking to me! I love it when that happens!" *"Hands up for killing the elderly." *"My teeth are attached to the railing, send Jesus!" *"Fuck you rules, I'm a tree!" *"Ohh, I don't know what this is but I want seven of them." *"I can't even pull a ghost baby..." *"Holy crap on a cracker!" *"I Killed a child!" *"MARTYN!" *"Our arses are touching Martyn!" *"Oh, Arse Trumpets!" *"Oh Bollocks to the Universe and everyone who resides in it!" *"Aaaand Flap! Ugh!" (proceeds to choke on air for the next ten seconds) *"CARKOUR!" *"OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" *"What's the point in being grown up when you can't be childish sometimes?" *"You may feel a small prick... Hitting you with a very large hammer!" *"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm with words." *"Well, I fucked it in about 4 lines." *"Oh Bollocky Twat Munchers!" *"God is this massive knob who shits everything up and then says, do what I say!" *"BULLSHIT! BULL...SHIT!" * "NO IT'S NOT, YOU STUPID NOBS!" * "Just like a police line up of the Tory party; its one of these nobs. " Trivia *Dan calls his fans "Procrastinators" *According to Dan, ducks are evil and God hates them *Dan's two enemies are baths and ducks, he has a severe hatred of rubber ducks *Dan's favorite colour is "greenish purple" *In his Skyrim video Dan stated that he has arachnophobia like Simon as he stated in his GTA V test livestream that he stopped playing Dark Souls 2 due to a castle that was full of spiders. *Dan also hates stuff that jumps out at him *Again, Dan hates most first person shooters (because of above reason), the only one he does like being Titanfall. *Dan has a passionate hatred for always-online DRM and he refuses to play games that feature them * He also hates 'freemium' mobile games with microtransactions. *Karen Gillan was Dan's number one celebrity crush until she was caught smoking on the set of Doctor Who. *Matt Smith is Dan's favourite Doctor *Volume One of Dan's popular Minecraft web-comic can be found here *One time a fan showed up at Dan's door and asked for a picture. Dan said that the fan was lucky that his roommate, Wot answered the door and not him as he would have called the police. *Dan is writing scripts for, what he would like to be, future episodes/series of Doctor Who. *He is a self-proclaimed "Hartosexual" for his love of Hannah Hart's "''My Drunk Kitchen", which is one of his major inspirations. *He has made two videos with Hannah Hart to announce the start of her Europe tour - one was a videos of the two playing with a Kinect posted on Hannah's channel, while the other was a parody of "My Drunk Kitchen" called "My Nerd Kitchen", which was posted on Dan's IRL channel. *Dan's father has a YouTube channel called OfficialDadCubed. *Dan said on his Cleverbot video, when he put in who is your favourite youtube lets player? "If you say TotalBiscuit, I'll..." This is a playful nod at TotalBiscuit, whom Dan has said is one of the three people he listens to, as he was hoping Cleverbot would say his name instead. *He was born in 1989, and is 25 years old *Dan currently records games of any variety due to popular demand. *Dan is not a member of the Yogscast but does have an on-going series with Martyn. *Martyn created a mii version of Dan for his Tomodachi Life playthrough. *In February 2014, Dan moved to Finland Canada to live with his girlfriend. *Dan has a similar sickness to KaeyiDream in which he can become very tired and become ill very quickly due to the sickness basically making his immune system useless. *He stated in a video that he contracted this sickness when someone sneezed in his face at a Britney Spears concert. Whilst Dan said that "he wished he was kidding", it is unknown whether this is actually true or not. *As revealed in his GTA V test live stream, He attended Leicester University, he dropped and gave himself 3 years to "make it on the internet" *Dan has met and made a video with Steven Moffat, the current Head Writer and Executive Producer for BBC's Doctor Who and Sherlock. *Dan's favourite games of all time include GTA 5, Just Cause 2, Portal, Portal 2 and Shadow of the Colossus with his favourite Simulator being Euro Truck Simulator 2. *In mid-2013, Dan disabled all the youtube comments section on all future videos of his due to Google+ intergration into the comment section which famously made the youtube comments section more absymal than it already was. *Dan stated in his Tekken 1 video, that the Youtube comment sections on his videos are not coming back. *Dan is very competitive, and tends to mis-lead people leading to him being usually very untrustworthy as seen through many collaboratory videos with Martyn, yet Martyn still often believes him. *Dan is a very big fan of LEGO as discovered in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel road-trip video, and on Twitter. *Dan is a big fan of both BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who. *In Dan's 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video, it was discovered that Dan's favorite foods are Pasta and Pizza. *Dan is a self-proclaimed lazy person. *Dan hates warm places and heat in general. *If there was one place Dan could live in, it would be Edinburgh because "it's one of the most beautiful cities in the world" according to Dan himself. *Dan is currently trying to learn how to program in order to turn some of his game ideas to real games, he currently uses Construct 2. * His very first game, How To Snooker, was a Snooker simulation game and was, according to Dan, more of a test to see if he could actually make a playable game that people would enjoy. * He then released, Systems Nominal, a game in which the player simply has to press the buttons that turn red on the screen in accordance to their keyboard. For example. if the 'W' key were to turn red, the player must press the 'W' key in order to turn in the green again and then just rinse and repeat. This was previously going to be "How To Job" but was abandoned as it was too ambitious as a game and to create. *Dan's "favourite" movie of all time is Back to the Future. *Dan hates parties and would rather watch Youtube videos. *Dan would like to have the ability to swap gender at will, as he stated in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan seems to have respect for Jim Sterling, a freelance gaming journalist as he has made reference to him in his 1000 videos celebratory Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan own 500+ games on Steam alone, he also has a category called "The Bin" in which he places shitty games, presumably mostly filled with bad simulators. *Dan has a Samsung Nexus. *Dan will never reveal what he is like when he isn't making videos or who his girlfriend is as stated in his Fuel Road-Trip video. *Dan used to work at a children's camp every summer, as discovered in the pilot episode of Mattophobia's Darkmatter Podcast. *Dan currently employs 6 people; himself as a content creator, his dad as another content creator, Matt (aka. Mattophobia) as his Community Manager, Tracey as his business manager, Wot as his 'movie person' (What Wot does exactly is currently unknown) and Rebecca as his game artist and co-programmer. All of whom can be seen on the NerdCubed Sub-Reddit banner. *Dan met his current business manager, Tracey in University. *Dan met both Martyn and his current community manager, Mattophobia at Eurogamer 2012, and can both be seen in a Eurogamer video. *Dan met Wot at High School, Wot was one year above, as told in the Tubecast. *Dan was offered to be on the Co-Optional Podcast but declined at the time because he though he didn't have good enough internet. However, now that he does have good enough internet Dan said he said that he'll go on it eventually although he has never watched an episode, and was on the first episode of 2015 (6/1/15). *Dan used to do a podcast with his friend, Wot called 'Tubecast', but stopped it at episode 6. However, he rebooted that podcast as "The Nerd³ Podcast", a montly podcast where Dan and Wot talk about a wide varience of topics from Movies to TV to Video Games. *Dan is allergic to cocoa. *Dan loves cheese. *The worst games that Dan has ever played (apart from Ride to Hell:Retribution) is Air Control. * Dan isn't very fond of Electronic Arts, usually due to their "freemium" mobile games. Gallery Nerd3 Glasses.jpg|Dan discovering that putting his glasses further away from his face, magnifies it. Nerd3 Mum.png|Mom3/Mum3 Dad3 and Nerd3.jpg|Dan's Dad or Dad3, opening a Lootcrate with his son Dan and Emma B.png|Dan with one of his youtube inspirations/friends, Emma Blackery. Dan and Hannnah H.png|(Drunk) Dan with his main youtube inspiration, Hannah Hart. Dan, Wot and Steven Moffat.png|Dan, (along with his best friend Wot) interviewing Steven Moffat (see trivia)